Question: A red backpack costs $$9$, which is $9$ times as much as a pink pair of jeans costs. How much does the pink pair of jeans cost?
Answer: The cost of the red backpack is a multiple of the cost of the pink pair of jeans, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$9 \div 9$ $$9 \div 9 = $1$ A pink pair of jeans costs $$1$.